How it could have been
by MyChemicalRomance863
Summary: So this was a request from a friend of mine, and basically, it's Jack the Ripper and Amanda.   jack the Ripper belongs to whoever he was,And Amanda belongs to me. it's not that bad, but it will steadily go downhill. But uphill for you, obviously. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

How it could have been…

Jack's P.O.V

I came downstairs to get myself another shirt from the washing line. I wasn't killing Elizabeth Stride until this evening, so a white shirt would do until then.

To my upmost embarrassment, however, upon coming downstairs, I found Amanda sitting on my settee, reading. My face flushed with embarrassment as Amanda looked up from her book and looked at me. Her jaw dropped slightly and I slipped quickly to the washing line, grabbing an unironed shirt and struggling to put in on.

I knew what she was looking at. The muscles on my chest and stomach were extremely well toned, if I do say so myself. I had worked on them since a young age. They came in handy when fighting.

I buttoned up my shirt just to figure I had buttoned it wrong. "Damn!" Amanda calmly walked up and undid my shirt, rebuttoning it right this time. I avoided looking at her and kept averting my gaze, my face still red. She started to tuck my shirt in, and I jumped back "I-I can do t-that!" I turned from Amanda as I tucked the front bit of my shirt in, and I had just finished tucking the front in when I felt her hands on my back.

I never really liked people touching me, and this case was no different. I stood there awkwardly as she slowly, slowly tucked in my shirt. She seemed to be taking her time, running her hand over every muscle on my back.

Finally, she stepped back. I stumbled forward slightly, and pulled my tie off the door. My hands fumbled and shook as I tied it shakily round my neck. I finished tying my tie and stepped away to go upstairs. Amanda pulled me back by the belt of my trousers and dragged me back toward the sitting room "A-Amanda, I-" "sshh!" she pulled my tie down until my eyes were level with hers. She pressed her lips against mine and I instinctively pulled my head up. But Amanda had been prepared. She reached on tiptoe and pulled my tie down. I automatically followed it; just to find my lips connecting with Amanda's again.

She pushed me up against a wall and ran her hands up my stomach and onto my chest. My arms remained awkwardly in mid-air- I wasn't sure if I should put my hands on her shoulders or her waist or what? Amana started unbuttoning my shirt, but every button she undid, I redid, so my shirt ended up tied up anyway.

This manner of romance was totally new to me, and I must say, I've never been a stickler to romance. Romance is like… Romance is like a woman. It could be something good, but often it just sits there, nagging in the back of your mind. I'm never quite sure what to make of it.

"A-Amanda, I- mmph!" Before I could finish my sentence, Amanda kissed me again. I could feel her tongue running across my bottom lip. My mouth remained tightly shut.

Amanda ran her fingertips up my side and I yelped, making the mistake of opening my mouth. I looked at Amanda and noted her smirk but by then it was far too late. Amanda quickly pushed her lips against mine and took complete control of the opportunity, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I choked and pulled back hastily. Amanda seemed to be expecting all of this fuss, not letting me pull away very successfully. Holding Amanda by her shoulders, I pulled her away from me.

"Amanda…What the hell are you doing?" Amanda sighed "We've been together since we were sixteen, and we fell in love sooner. What's wrong with it?"

I sighed deeply "Amanda" I began, "You left me. Twice. I'm sorry, but I'm mentally incapable of taking you on again. I need to go out now" Amanda looked upset, so I leaned over, and kissed her gently on the mouth "Doesn't mean I don't l… Doesn't mean I don't adore you still" I offered her a sad smile and walked up the steps. I hadn't gone very far before I felt her hands suddenly grab onto my sides and paused awkwardly yet again. Amanda wound her arms round my waist and rested her head on my back.

"A-Amanda, I have to go out" I tried to step out of Amanda's grasp, but she clung tighter "One more minute, just one more minute" She whispered. She sighed deeply. I turned round and took her in my arms, her head against my chest.

A minute passed and I let Amanda go, Walking up the steps and going into the bathroom. I'll show her. One day. But not now.

Now, I'm busy doing something else… To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda's P.O.V

I had snuck into Jacks house last night. Just because I was female, does not mean I don't remember a few tricks from my childhood!

I paced around his house, trying to resist climbing the stairs. After an hour or so, I gave in and silently climbed the steps leading to his bedroom.

I reached the top, having made no noise, and rewarded myself by opening Jacks door.

The moonlight shone from the window, where the curtains were not closed over. The room was neat and organized but old. It was his parents' room. Jack's face was illuminated by the light, his black hair tousled and his eyes gently closed. He was snoring softly, and he was beautiful. "Mother" He muttered, turning his face away from me. He was sleeping in his clothes, which were crumpled and twisted. A smile crept across my face, as I crept into his room.

I knelt beside the bed, and turned his face toward me. His mouth was closed, and his soft lips looked almost…inviting. Without thinking, my face leant toward him. I felt like he was going to wake up, as they always do in the plays. But his eyes remained shut. I inched lower, our lips a centimetre away from touching. "Amanda" Jack whispered, still asleep, and moved his head up ever so slightly; but our lips were close enough. Jack moved his head forward, and our lips met. I kissed him.

He sighed lightly, and muttered something inaudible. He turned his body away and groaned again. I sighed happily, and practically skipped downstairs, of course being careful not to make a sound.

I could hear Jack groan as he woke up. A warm feeling spread from my lower stomach, and I settled down onto his settee. I picked up a book resting on the seat next to me and began to read. But my mind was not concentrating on the words. I was paying all attention to the sounds upstairs, hearing Jack muttering to himself. It made me feel fuzzy and warm on the inside. Jack came downstairs and I instantly reverted my gaze to the book in my hands. Jack reached the bottom, and I heard let out a small gasp. I looked up, and stopped dead.

He was shirtless.

Jack, being very covering, grabbed the nearest shirt and hastily shoved it onto his torso. _'He looks….' _ For some reason, a word popped into my head and seemed to be the only explanation for this _'Hot.'_

Barely controlling my movements, I walked up to Jack from behind.

"Damn " I head him mutter, and looked to see he had tied up all his buttons wrong. I walked up to him and unbuttoned his shirt, rebuttoning it right. Jack went red and refused to look at me, averting his gaze and coughing. After I was done, my hands began to tuck in Jack's shirt _'stop it_' the rational side of my brain hissed. Jack jumped away

"I-I can do t-that!" He hastily tucked in the front of his shirt and I manoeuvred around him. Without thinking, my hands placed themselves on his back. He froze awkwardly as I slowly began to tuck in his shirt. I was going slowly, taking my time, running my hand over every strong muscle on his back. I was starting to lose control

Finished, I stepped back. Jack fell forward, pulling his tie off the door. His hands fumbled and shook as he tied it shakily round his neck. It was very obvious he was nervous, but it looked adorable. Again, that word flashed through my head _'Hot…'_ I didn't understand. Why? Then I realized. He was making me go hot.

My cheeks were going red, my knees where weak and I didn't want him to leave. I so wanted him to stay. He finished tying the tie and walked away to go upstairs. I needed to do this now. Otherwise, otherwise- I don't want to think. I couldn't think. My mind was clouded. I reached out behind him and pulled him back toward me by the belt of his trousers and moved him back toward the sitting room.

"A-Amanda, I-" Jack tried to speak, but he was ruining the moment  
>"Shh!" I replied firmly. I pulled down his tie until our eyes were level. He had such beautiful eyes. You could get lost them for longer than an eternity. I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth. Jack instinctively attempted to pull his head up. But I was prepared. I wasn't going to let that happen. I stood on tiptoe and pulled his tie down again. He automatically followed it; just to find our lips connecting yet again.<p>

My mind was clouded over. Jack's face was the only think I could see, and the only thing I wanted. I pushed him up against a wall and ran my hands up his stomach and onto his chest, feeling all the muscles beneath the shirt. His arms remained awkwardly in mid-air- I suppose he was a bit nervous. I started unbuttoning his shirt, but every button I undid, he redid, so his shirt ended up tied up anyway.

This manner of romance was not at all new to either of us, and anything he said about it being new was obviously a lie. He always used to say, "I've never been a stickler to romance. Romance is like… Romance is like a woman. It could be something good, but often it just sits there, nagging in the back of your mind. I'm never quite sure what to make of it." But my, you should see him in action!

"A-Amanda, I- mph!" Before he could finish, I kissed me again. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. His mouth remained tightly shut.

I knew what to do though. Breaking the kiss, I ran my fingertips up his side and he yelped, making the mistake of opening his mouth. I smirked, and Jack noticed, but by the time he had registered anything it was far too late. I quickly kissed him again and took control, slipping my tongue into her mouth. He coughed and pulled back. I was expecting all of this fuss, and kept a firm hold on him. Gripping me by my shoulders, he managed to pull me away.

"Amanda…What the hell are you doing?" I sighed, "We've been together since we were sixteen, and we fell in love sooner. What's wrong with it?"

Jack sighed deeply, looked at me with his pure, innocent eyes. "Amanda," he began, "You left me. Twice. I'm sorry, but I'm mentally incapable of taking you on again. I need to go out now."

I felt devastated. I looked down and closed my eyes, taking my breathing under control. To my surprise, Jack leaned over, and kissed me gently on the mouth "Doesn't mean I don't Lo-" he seemed to hesitate, take a breath. "Doesn't mean I don't adore you still" he gave me a sad smile and walked up the steps. I ran over and grabbed onto his waist. He paused awkwardly again. I wound her arms round his waist and rested my head on his strong back.

"A-Amanda, I have to go out!" he tried to slip out of my grasp, but I just clung tighter.  
>"One more minute, just one more minute." I whispered. I sighed lightly. Jack must have felt sympathy or guilt, because he turned round and took me in his arms, my head against his chest, and his chin on my head.<p>

'_I have so many things to say. Starting with I love you. I love you so much, but we can't be together. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I wish I could go back in time and re-live it all. I would change everything, I wouldn't leave you, not _ever. _I know you don't love me Jack, and that's because I hurt you. You used to love me, but I abandoned you several times. I know you're just clinging to the sliver of hope that maybe, maybe you still love me. But I love you, and I won't blame you if you walk away… I still have one thousand words to say to you, one million things to let you know, but I can't tell you. There's no time…' _

A minute passed and Jack let me go, Walking up the steps and going into a room. I watched him go sadly, blinking rapidly to stop tears falling from my eyes.

'_I Love you, Jack Goldstein.'_


	3. Chapter 3

__Firstly, I would like to say that Jon is a man that Jack used to know.

Something happened to him that Jack did, but I can't tell you,  
>because it's in the second book which is coming ASAP.<p>

Just to let you know.

* * *

><p><em>Jack's P.O.V<em>

I went downstairs, and tried my best to sneak past Amanda, who I know would insist on making me have breakfast. She looked up just as I passed the door.

"Where do you think you're going without breakfast, Mr. Goldstein?" She inquired.  
>Thinking fast, I leaned into the room, grabbed the door handle, flashed a smile at Amanda and slammed the door shut. I quickly left my house and walked down the streets. In my hurry, I hadn't combed my hair, and it was still a tousled mess. I was too busy to notice that though.<br>I was walking past the local Tavern, when a few men ran out and grabbed my arms.

I recognised them all, boys from my pickpocketing clan in my youth. We'd eat together, sleep together, play together, and practically live together. They were the family I never had. One we used to know as cock-snapper (He was the tallest, and always kicked the policemen right in the cock when in trouble. He'd boast that he probably snapped them in two. Hence the name Cock-snapper. And Grapevine, a scrawny child who's parents owned a vineyard for wine. They hated and ignored him. Good thing was, he could steal money from his parents to pay for rent. But we made our own money for food.

Then there was Four eyes, a small orphan with no sisters or brothers. He ran from the orphanage to join us, and looked up to me as a brother. I practically was his brother, to be honest. We were as close as anything.  
>Also, we had a thin, quiet boy called Caelan Quiver. The strangest name, the strangest boy. Always the cleverest, sneakiest and quietist. He didn't have a silly code name. It was always either Big K, Quiv, Quiver or Cae. I don't think he minded, although it was quite hard to tell. He was the one that rarely spoke, and when he did, it was only to aid in the plans.<p>

When caught by coppers, he would silently look at them, and not stop. They either let him go, or collapsed to the ground, shivering. On request, he did that stare to Cock-snapper once. Cock-snapper never mentioned it since. And none of us dared to ask.

Then there were a few more, Spooner, Death-Face, Zammy and Spack. Zammy and Spack were twins, Zammy the boy, and Spack the girl. They smiled at the same time, spoke at the same time, did everything at the same time. Then there was Kelly. The rough, tough Irish girl. She liked rough and tumble, and she was one of the lads. We all loved her. Amanda wanted to join, but had always been to girly and spoilt. When we fell in Love, they drummed it into Kelly's head that it was her job to end it. But that's history.

"Lil' Jack!" One cried. He was quite unattractive, with light brown hair, small eyes and a large nose. But these features didn't stop a bunch of drunk Irish women in their teens following him about like he was God. that just made me recognize him more. He always was a ladies' man, even without the looks.

"Joshua, is that you?"  
>"In the ruddy flesh!"<br>"Cock-snapper!" The other men jeered, remembering his name from youth. I smiled "You still pickpocketing then?"  
>"Ooh, he's got a proper man accent! Too much time wiv' Pretty girl 'Manda instead of 'ard old Kelly! Nah, I ain't 'pickpocketing' no more. I'm at the ruddy ol' work'ouse wiv' the men of old!"The others jeered in apparent agreement.<p>

"what 'bout you? Still on them ol' streets?"  
>I grinned "I haven't lost the old way of speaking, you know."<p>

The men jeered again "Use it round' us, angel!" One cried.

I smiled again, grabbing the man that had spoken and ruffling his hair, "watch yerself!" I muttered, as he struggled against my grip.  
>"Yeah! Wotcha!" He attempted to wrestle me to the ground. I didn't move. "That ain't fair! Yous a strong ass!"<br>"Shut it!" I shoved him over, both of us still smiling, and a few of the Irish girls came and stuck to me like limpets, giggling away amongst themselves.

Suddenly serious, Joshua (Who was Cock-snapper, I just perefer calling him by a less Embarrassing name) came and took my arm " 'Ere Jack, you're a strong young lad. Youngest of us all, not mentionin' Four eyes,"

He pointed at the young man I had shoved over, who was looking considerably serious, " An' he's a weakling. 'Ere, theres this man, Eh, right in this 'ere tavern," The other men jeered quietly in agreement "Who keeps on mockin' us. The rest of our boys are inside, but we need yer humble existence to beat there clan." He leaned closer

"Fing is, mate, Jon's clan want revenge,"


	4. Chapter 4

Haha, sorry it was a bit late =LL  
>I've been really ill<br>Well ,it's here now, so  
>Hurrah for my perservereance!<p>

Hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

><p><em>Amanda's P.O.V<em>

I heard Jack coming downstairs a few minutes later, moving as quietly as possible so as to sneak by me. I briefly wondered if it was because he was embarrassed, but then was distracted, for I remembered that Jack didn't have breakfast. And he was not leaving the house without it.

I looked at Jack as he walked past the door. He saw me and instantly started looking round for ways to escape. "Where do you think you're going without breakfast, Mr. Goldstein?" I asked, making to stand up.

Jack said nothing, and his beautiful eyes rested on the door handle. My own eyes travelled to the door handle as well, and it took me a full second to realize what he was going to do. Jack leaned into the room, grabbed hold of the door handle, gave me a sweet, innocent smile and slammed the door shut. By the time I had rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour, and stood up and opened the door, Jack had already left the house.

Bearing the look of an overworked mother, I made after him.

I found him talking to a bunch of men outside the Tavern. I recognized them from somewhere, but where, I just can't remember. I continued to watch as one of them attempted to push Jack over. I smiled as Jack looked at him with a considerably bored expression, raised one eyebrow, grinned, and lightly pushed the young, scrawny man to the floor.

But my smile faded and jealousy grew in its place as a few young teenagers went and grabbed his arms, running their hands across his chest and giggling. I grimaced. He seemed perfectly at home, ignoring the giggling females as if he were completely used to them. I wouldn't be surprised if he was used to them. I'm sure I wasn't the only girl in his life.

The men continued jeering loudly as they all chatted and mocked the man scrambling up from the floor. I felt as if I knew them… But of course. They were Jacks old gang, the friends that caused him so much trouble, the close friends inside that I… Dragged him away from. I was only doing what was best for him at the time, because of Kelly, and the other men, they hated me.

I wipe away a tear as I finally realize that, all my life, I have been devoted to me. Making Jack leave his friends and best friend behind for me. Keeping him at home in fear of him meeting Kelly. Constantly pressuring him, because I know his mind is too weak to refuse. I've used him. Loved him, but my overall greed on taking the better things for myself overrode any Love i have for Jack. And I used to wonder why Kelly called me a greedy dollymop.

An ugly man came up and took Jacks arm, saying something and looking very serious. Jack was nodding from time to time. Then suddenly went pale. Another man came and took his other arm and escorted him inside.

I was curious as to why Jack had looked so damn terrified. After about tem minutes, I could hear shouts and yelling, along with some crashes and bangs, and in no time I found myself sneaking over to the window and peering in. I wish I hadn't followed Jack. He deserves at least a little privacy, but I don't give him a lot. He's never alone, not even when sleeping. But I'm not leaving now. Peering through the window, I see Kelly sitting on a bench, looking from side to side. She's looking to Jack, and a man that is the same size, age and probably strength as Jack, maybe even more so. Jack was remaining calm, both of his hands suspended in mid-air. I could tell he was trying to calm the other down, and Jack lowered his hands.

Everything was tense for a second. Then, the man facing Jack raised one fist and punched Jack in the face. Jack stumbled backwards with the impact, and Kelly's hands flew to her face, but she didn't move. I would have been ever there and helping him by now. But that's because I love him more than she does. Jack took his hand away from his nose, which was bleeding badly. I would have been right next to him, cleaning him up, checking he wasn't hurt. My poor Jack. I should never let him out of my sight.

Jack stood motionless, and the man's fist slammed forcefully into his stomach. Jack stumbled slightly, and the man brought a table leg down onto his back. A sickening crack followed and Jack fell to his knees. Kelly didn't move, looking like she might cry. The man kicked Jack in the stomach and he invoked in a coughing fit. I could hear his friends yelling "Get up jack! Fight back!" but Jack shook his head. I heard him say something along the lines of "I don't unnecessarily hurt people" and the man was glowering.

The man raised his fist again, and I ducked down with my hands over my ears and my eyes closed, until the crashin, banging sound had diminished

Kelly wiped her eyes, stood up from the table and helped Jack to his feet. The man reached round and grabbed Kelly by the waist. She twisted round, grabbed a glass from a man's hand and smashed it over his head. He wobbled dangerously, and tripped over a table. They both went crashing to the ground. Jack leaned down and hoisted Kelly out. She was nursing what seemed to be a broken wrist, and was frowning with pain.

Fury flashed in Jack's eyes and he put Kelly back on the countertop, and marched over to the man on the floor. He kicked him in the chest, before straddling him, (pressuring weak points in his arms) and fastening both hands round his throat, and slowly squeezing. The man coughed pathetically but Jacks eyes showed no mercy. The man's life began to leave him, and Jack stood. On the floor, the man wheezed and choked as air came flooding back into his throat. Jack ignored him, walked over to Kelly and picked her up bridal style, before leaving the tavern.

I hid behind a bush, and watched the worse scene so far unravel before my eyes "Thank you" Jack said, his forehead leaning against Kelly's.

"For not rushing up and babying me like Amanda would" I glowered.  
>"You ain't no baby, Jack" she replied, their noses touching now "And I ain't no Amanda."<p>

Kelly slowly leaned into Jack and kissed him, right on the mouth. What repulsed me was the fact Jack did not pull away from the kiss, but was kissing her back.

I stormed away, angrier then I had ever been. Luckily both their eyes were closed, so no one saw me leave the scene a little bit louder than the way I had entered.


End file.
